Raising Kids can be Hell
by i lurve mustangs
Summary: Sequel to the New Rachel Berry.  Better Summary inside. R
1. Chapter 1

AN-Here is my sequel! I am super excited to be writing this, and I am looking for constructive criticism. So don't be afraid say you don't like it, cause I will understand. But I do not appreciate when people say I am not really trying. Because I honestly am, but I don't have 24/7 to be on this site. I understand people saying and giving me suggestions. But I am not cool with people just saying 'this isn't very good' and then not really giving any type of suggestion. I also got some reviews that people don't name their children Castiel, but I know at least 2 boys named Castiel. Though I'm Catholic, so angel names are heard often.

Summary-Lilith and Castiel Puckerman are average teenagers. Well at least as average as a Puckerman can get.

_What happened right after the Puckerman Twins were born..._

Rachel, Puck, Finn, and Quinn all got into NYU

Sam, Santana, Brittany, Kurt, and Blaine all got into Columbia. They all roomed together in a very large apartment.

Tina, and Mike both went to Standford on scholarships. Mercedes went to a Fashion Institute in London, and sent things for the kids often. Lauren went to Washington State University on a wrestling scholarship.

After college mostly everyone moved back to Lima. Including the Puckermans.

Lilith's god parents ended up becoming Santana (She heard her dad say it enough so she called Santana Satan-a (not always with the added A)) and Finn (Who ended up getting married.)

Castiel's god parents ended up becoming Quinn and Sam (Who also tied the knot)

Lily was always the trouble maker, and you could tell she was her father's daughter. Her hair was a light brown with natural curl, and hazel-green eyes. She could never resist staying out of trouble. She was very ego-maniacal, and was very flirtarious with boys, but her father knew her to well to extend her cerfew. She did have a nice voice, but (like her father) she wasn't exactly a fan of dancing around in tights. She was very talented, but resented it when people wanted her to show it.

Castiel had always been a good boy. With his wavy brown hair, and dark brown eyes, he was always a mommy's boy. He never got into trouble, and loved his clean reputation. He wasn't the most popular kid in school (like his father and sister) but not a total social pariah (Like his mother). He's honestly in the middle. But he is amazingly talented, and is definitely not afraid to show people. He enjoys singing and dancing, and loves to be the star.

Aaron and Rebekah adopted a child from Israel, and Katherine ended up getting married to a young Jewish man named Drew. Rebekah lost a bet and bought a Lottery ticket, and ended up winning 180 million dollars.

_16 years later_

"Lily get your ass out of the bathroom." Castiel called. Lily stuck her head out of the door.

"Okay! I'm done. GO ahead. Put on your man make up." Lily teased her big brother.

"Lily wake up Caroline and Dylan." Rachel called up to her older daughter. Caroline as 6 and

Dylan was 5 and starting Kindergarten today, and Caroline was starting 1st grade. Lily crept into Dylan's room and gently shook him awake. He and Caroline were both extremely well-behaved, so Lily was the most central trouble in the household.

"Lily." He says quietly.

"Yeah, Dylan?" She answered as she's shaking Caroline.

"Will the kids in Kindergarten be nice to me?" He asks her.

"Of course they will. You're too badass for them not to like." She told him nonchalantly. Dylan nodded happily.

"Morning Lily." Caroline says in a sing-song voice.

"Morning Caroline." Lily told her.

Lily went to go get dressed, while Caroline and Dylan were having a deep meaningful conversation.

"Is the Kindergarten teacher nice?" Dylan asked her, honestly concerned.

"Hell no." Caroline answered. That is exactly what Lilith told her when she had asked.

"Uh-oh." He gulped. Castiel walked in to the room looking at the worried Dylan.

"Hey what's wrong, Kiddo?" Cas asked his younger brother.

"Well, I told Dylan exactly what Lily told me. I asked her if Mrs. Cornwell was nice and she said f**k no. But I said hell instead." Caroline explained.

"Your sister only said that because she didn't like her. She was perfectly fair." He said.

"Really, Cas?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah." Cas said ruffling his hair.

Lily entered the room looking amazing as usual. Her dark hair smooth and straight. She had on a pair of tight grey skinny jeans with a halter top on with a purple and grey striped sweater on over. With a pair of purple heels, and a heart necklace. Cas was wearing something his sister picked out for him. (on my profile have no idea how to describe it)

"Guys we gotta go!" Puck called. He was the McKinley Football coach. He took over after Coach Beiste retired.

"Good luck with the evil Mrs. Cornwell." Lily teased. Cas wacked the back of her head.

"I call shotgun!" Lily called.

"Darnit!" Cas yelled.

"You can say damnit! Or F**k it!" Lily said. Puck rolled his eyes.

"You're lucky you're mother isn't here." Puck told her.

"Well she doesn't really stop me." she said.

"Raising you kids is hell sometimes." Puck sighed.

"Sometimes its the polar opposite." Cas chimed in.

"Yeah." Puck agreed.

"Bye dad." Lily said hopping out of the car. Cas trailing behind her.

******************************************************** Lily's POV

When I walked down the hall people parted like the Red Sea. I was popular, and feared. She had enough power to back up her threats. Glee club had gotten more popular, but I still wasn't going to join it. I was the slushy thrower around here. I wasn't intending on that changing. I wasn't like a Cheeri-ho or anything, but. I was a legacy. Plus I was like a female jock. Sure, I have had flings with a lot of guys. I'm not really a relationship type of girl. But I don't have one night stands. (Like my dad)

Before classes start I stopped by Aunt Satan's classroom. She's teaching Spainish now, so I get to see her.

"Hi Aunt Satan-a." I said cheerfully.

'Are you ever going to stop calling me that." She asked me.

"Yeah, that'll happen when my brother stops calling Aunt Quinn 'Q'." I told her. Our dad kind of had an influence on what we call our aunts and uncles.

Finn= Finnocence or Finnessa

Santana= Satan(-a)

Quinn= Q

Sam= Sammy

Mercedes= Beyounce

Kurt= Porcelain

She had actually called her mom Berry once when she heard her father call her mother that before they were married.

"So what do you want, Kiddo?" She asked.

"An 'A' in Spanish." she answered swiftly.

"Well looking at last year's grades. Probably be lucky if you get a 'B'." She told her god daughter.

"Beer." She tried

"Nope"

"Drugs?" She joked.

"Over my dead body."

"Birth control?"

"I already gave you that, retard."

"Well, see you third period.!"

"That would be a first." Santana said.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-Don't own _**any**_ Glee characters.

Thanks to my Beta Reader: _**sydg813**_

Cas' POV

My first day back had been uneventful.

"Hey Cas?" my girlfriend, Emma called.

"Hey babe." I answered back.

"Guess what?" she said, excitedly.

"What?" I asked her.

"Well I signed up you, me, your sister and her current boyfriend to show around Freshmans." She grinned.

"I'm excited, but I don't really think Lily and Darren will want to do that." I explained, while she frowned.

"Darren, I thought his name was Daniel." She said flicking blond hair out of her eyes.

"No, Daniel is that new boy that slushied Darren." At our school Darren is a total asshole. He was like a dude my dad called Karofsky from when he went to school here.

"Oh... Well I guess we're all showing around Freshman..." Emma said apologetically

**** Lily's POV

"Lilith Puckerman and Daniel Horowitz to the Guidance Counseler's office. Now, please." I heard. Ah, crap. What did I do this time? I thought. I didn't even know who Daniel Horowitz was. With my luck he would be a total nerd. I looked around the waiting room area looking for a boy.

"I'm Daniel." said a deep, masculine voice. "Are you Lilith?" He asked me. I froze. Hot Damn! I thought to myself.

"Excuse me?" He asked me. Oh Crap! I just said that out loud! I thought fearfully.

"Yeah." he answered. He must be telepathic, I wondered.

"I'm not telepathic, you're just saying everything you are thinking out loud." He answered smiling.

"I probably look like a dumbass right now, but I'm normally like the complete opposite of this. Wait, that didn't come out right! I mean, like I'm not like complete opposite, I usually don't babble. I only babble when I'm nervous. So you probably think I am nervous right now. Which I kind of am. I also tell the truth a lot when I babble, or when I get nervous. But I usually babble a lot when I'm nervous anyway. But you probably didn't need to know that-" I paused for air. Before I could talk again, his mouth was on mine. We were standing there for what seemed like seconds. But when I saw the clock it said that we had been sucking face for 5 minutes. Time flies when you are having fun.

"That was a really awesome way to tell me to shut up." I said biting my lip. Mrs. Pilsbury-Schuster was waiting in the doorway. We quietly followed her in. I was shocked to see my dad, mom,Cas, and his Cherri-ho girlfriend Emma. Well Emma wasn't really a Cherri-ho, she was a Cheerio though.

"Uh, hi guys." I stammered, slightly.

"I'm so proud of you! You are finally trying to stop your trouble making ways, and you are showing around Freshman!" She gushed. My eyes widened at Cas and Emma.

"Uh, what do I have to do with this?" Daniel asked.

"I accidentally signed you up." Emma said.

"We'll get Darren." Mrs. Pilsbury-Schuster said.

"No, No. I'll show Freshmen around. My mom would never forgive me if I didn't anyway. She's always telling me to put myself out there." He said, smiling at me. I almost melted.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked, tearing my eyes away from the gorgeous-ness of Daniel Horowitz.

"Well, I have decided to take a job here. And I heard about you signing up, so I came to congratulate you!" She said.

"What job did you take?" I asked fearfully.

"Glee Club director!" She smiled. I frowned.

"Well that's great Mom." I said, smiling.

"Are you going to join now?" She asked me. I looked at my dad. He knew how much I would hate being there.

"Rach, baby, I don't think that is a very good idea. Lily just found a place where she was comfortable, maybe next year when she's a senior." He said. She calmed down. I had a year to figure out how to avoid joining Glee next year.

There was a soft knock on the door. Four young teenagers stepped into the room. Two girls and Two boys. The first boy had light brown hair, with matching eyes. The next boy was blonde with light blue eyes. The first girl had long red hair an spark-like green eyes. And the last girl had dark hazel eyes, with short black hair. I was not looking forward this


	3. Chapter 3

AN- I have decided to repeat some of the glee songs that have already been performed, but a lot will be different.  
Disclaimer-Don't own any Glee characters. I also don't own any of these songs.  
Thanks to my Beta Reader: **sydg813**

Lily's POV

The four freshmen were Victoria (girl with black hair and hazel eyes), Katy (Girl with red hair and green eyes), Tommy (boy with brown hair and brown eyes), and Adam (Boy with blonde hair and blue eyes).

"So guys, I'm Cas, this is Emma, the guy over there is Darren, and the little midget over there is Lily." my brother introduced us all.

"Ey, Bro. I think its my duty, as your wonderful twin sister, to tell you, you sound like a child molester." I smirked at him. Katy and Victoria frowned while Tommy and Adam chuckled. Emma was trying to hide a smirk, while Daniel just shook his head, laughing.

"Ey, sis. Shut up." He said annoyed. It wasn't even a good comeback, but Victoria bursted out laughing. It irritated me, but obviously it bothered Emma more. We started slowly roaming the hallway. Cas was pointing out every-little-thing. I was about to make a smart-ass comment to Daniel, when Katy stopped abruptly, and took my place next to Daniel instead. I glared at her. She totally did not know what she was getting her little white ass into.

/

Later that day my butt was sitting in the guidance counselor's office. Except this time it was for a much more unpleasant reason then showing freshmen around. I never knew that was possible.

"Why would you throw at slushies at two Freshmens' faces?" My mom asked, working up a long speech. I could practically hear the wheels turning in her head.

"Well they wanted to know who was 'Queen Bee' here. So I told them it was me. They scoffed and said 'Prove it.' And that's just what I did." I told her. Excluding the part where I asked a couple of hockey players to maybe put them in the dumpster. They should be out by now...

"So you felt the need to prove your power? You sound just like your father. Have you ever been slushied? It hurts! Trust me, I was until about Junior year. A couple in between then and senior year. It sucks!" My mom said. Speech; part 1.

"Mom, I have never been slushied, and never intend to be. And both of those girls were flirting with Cas. I felt the need to protect him. And they were thinking very dirty things, and one of 'em was flirting with Daniel." my mom stopped immediatley.

"And why would you care about Daniel?" Mrs. Pilsbury-Schuster asked.

"Well maybe I actually have feelings for a guy." I retorted. They both bursted out laughing, Mrs. Pilsbury-Schuster fell out of her chair, and started snorting. I rolled my eyes and asked: "Any punishment?" I stood up.

"Yes. You will be joining Glee Club. Which will be directed by Mr. Schue and I." my mom declared. I knew it was no use to put up a fight, so I stalked out instead.

"Have an audition song ready." She called out. I heard Mrs. Pilsbury still chuckling slightly.

/

I strolled into Glee 15 minutes late. I walked in on Victoria and Katy's audition song. They were doing a really bad version of 'Grenade' by Bruno Mars.

_But Darling I'd still catch a grenade for ya_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya_

_Jump in front of a train_-

I cut them off by entering and -loudly- slammed the door.

"Nice job ladies, you're in." My mother said without conviction.

"Well Lily, time to wow us with your amazing voice." Mr. Schue said. I rolled my eyes stood in front of the club, and opened my mouth.

AN- I need help! What song should Lily sing? I have no idea what song would be good for her. It doesn't matter what gender originally sang the song


	4. Chapter 4

AN- I have decided to repeat some of the glee songs that have already been performed, but a lot will be different. Thanks BookwormBabe 9311 for the song idea.

Disclaimer-Don't own **_any_** Glee characters. I also don't own any of these songs.

Thanks to my Beta Reader: **_sydg813_**

Daniel's POV

I sat in my seat in the back of the room watching Lily Puckerman sing S&M by Rhianna.

_Cause I may be bad_

_but I'm perfectly good at it._

_Sex in the air_

_I don't care_

_I love the smell of it._

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

I sat back reflecting on the words she was singing. I had been here for about a day, and even I knew she wasn't the best girl to bring home to meet your mother. But I had a feeling it was partially just an act. She needed attention, and it seemed she enjoyed having any type of attention she got.

"That wasn't an appropriate song by any means, but you're in," Mrs. Puckerman pursed her lips. Lily just rolled her light green eyes and took a seat next to me. Her brunette curls bounced slightly and I watched as an annoyed look spread on Katy's face.

"So your guys' assignment this week will be find a partner and sing a duet that expresses your feelings towards that person. And the winning couple will get their song in our Sectionals competition," Mr. Schue announced. I immediately looked at Lily who was already looking at me.

"Want to be my partner?" She asked confidently.

"No, he wants to be my partner, don't you Daniel?" Katy asked, completely ruining the moment.

"Well Katy, Lily asked me first. So maybe next time," I said kindly. Her smile faltered, then completely fell off her face. Lily turned to me and asked "I have an idea, but we will have to go see Q and Sammy."

"Who?" I asked, utterly confused.

"Oh, sorry. Coach Quinn and Coach Evans,"she said. Coach Quinn was the Cheerios coach, and Coach Evans was the co-head coach for football along with Coach Puckerman. All of a sudden I was being pulled by the petite girl towards the football field. I looked at her determined face as she struggled to pull me. Plus, I'm a foot taller then her 5'2 frame. She was a midget, I was a giant. I sighed and picked her up, threw her over my shoulder, and continued to the football field.

Lily's POV

I tried to scowl, not grin, while Daniel carried me onto the football field. He set me down gently. I turned to see the football player's practice. I saw Darren coming over here, and I knew this wouldn't end very well, but I tried to hope for the best.

"What are you doing carrying my girlfriend?" Darren asked.

"I don't know. Maybe she needed to be in an actual man's arms," The football players snickered, and smirked. Darren's face flushed with anger. I pulled him aside and said gently "I know you've been fooling around with Winnie Smith." His face immediately paled.

"Babe, its not what you think. She seriously started dry-humping me in the middle of free period. And then I couldn't help myself..." he trailed off.

"Winnie is my worst enemy and you slept with her. I think this goes without saying, but just in case, we're through." I said. I grabbed Daniel's arm and I walked off to where Sam was rubbing Quinn's slightly pregnant belly.

"Hey Lily. What do you need?" Q asked me. Sam stood up and looked at us.

"Well we were kind of hoping that maybe you could show us how you performed 'Lucky'" I asked. Quinn slowly smiled then told Sam to go get his guitar.

/

We were up next, right after Victoria and Jacob Ben Israel Jr. After they finished singing they received a half-hearted applause. We stood next to each other as Daniel started softly strumming his guitar. When we started singing together, I think my world melted away. I felt feelings that made me want to jump around, and freakin' dance. It wasn't like me to be able to picture myself with a guy, long term. I knew that it takes way to long to wait for a love like this, and if I let it slip through my fingers, I would never truly forgive myself. So I decided to tell him how I felt before I turned into a total whiny little brat that belongs in a vampire movie.

/

I walked down the empty hallway. We had officially won, and were competing in Sectionals on Friday. I saw Daniel's figure in the hallway. It seemed to be entangled with someone else's body. The body shape looked very feminine, so from where I waited in the shadows, I peeked out to see the other person. They broke apart for a second and I saw Winnie's face. I ran, tears threatening to spill out of my eyes.

/Daniel's POV/

I heard footsteps running and I turned to see Lily's retreating figure. I couldn't believe how stupid I had been. I punched the locker closest to me


	5. Chapter 5

AN- I have decided to repeat some of the glee songs that have already been performed, but a lot will be different. Thanks BookwormBabe 9311 for the song idea.

Disclaimer-Don't own _**any**_ Glee characters. I also don't own any of these songs.

Thanks to my Beta Reader: _**sydg813**_

AN- It was meant to be longer but, I felt like that was an okay place to end it.

AN- I have decided to repeat some of the glee songs that have already been performed, but a lot will be different.  
AN- It was meant to be longer but, I felt like that was an okay place to end it.

Disclaimer-Don't own _**any**_ Glee characters. I also don't own any of these songs.

Thanks to my Beta Reader: _**sydg813**_

Rachel's POV

Lily sat on her green polka-dot bedspread gently sobbing. I watched with Noah standing, massaging my neck. She looked so heart-broken, and I had absolutely no idea what to do about it.

"I'm going to murder that Daniel Horowitz boy," Noah said angrily.

"His mother is so polite and lovely. Maybe her son is just a misunderstood young man. You know, his father left him too," I told Noah.

"Well he broke my little girl's heart. Its like a rite of passage, or some shit, for fathers," Noah said simply.

"You both know I can hear you, right?" Lily's voice rang out, clearly. My eyes widened slightly, before I told Noah to go drink beer or something. I then opened the door to Lily's room.

I took in her entire appearance, before saying anything. Her usually perfect brown curls were in a messy bun with curls sticking out in every which way. Her green eyes were red and bloodshot and her petite form was covered in a NYU blanket from her visit in July. To say she had fallen in love with New York was an understatement, but she hadn't fallen in love with Broadway, much to my disappointment.

"Hey, baby girl," I said, softly stroking one of the curls that had popped out of place.

"Hey, mom," she greeted me with a monotone voice.

"I've never seen you cry over a boy," I stated.

"I think I love him. When we were singing 'Lucky' I realized that it takes way too long to wait for a love like that, and I figured that when love comes around just take it. I mean look at what you and dad have. It kills me because I thought I finally found someone that looks at me like dad looks at you," she told me. And I swear my heart almost broke.

"You'll find someone baby," I told her.

"Mom, could you maybe give me some alone time?" She asked me quietly. I nodded before exiting the room and closing the door softly behind me.

*** Lily's POV ***

I woke up Wednesday morning, not wanting to go to school. But if I didn't show Daniel will know how much he hurt me. I can't let that happen. It pisses me off that Winnie was getting all my guys, so I decided that maybe I should take something dear to her.

***the morning at school***

"Coach Quinn, what do you mean I'm not a Cheerio anymore?" Winnie whined at Q.

"Because, Lily Puckerman tried out and she's better than you. Plus you got a boob job only going to put you at the bottom of the pyramid, but Lily came along so I gave it to her," Q explained, while I smirked.

Winnie started sobbing softly and I left then. I was already late for 1st period. Karma must be a bitch today because the only seat left is the one next to Daniel. I sat down while the teacher had his back to the board. When I took my seat next to Daniel, he looked at my Cheerio's uniform, and high pony-tail. He didn't say anything, but he had a slight frown on his slightly tanned face. When I pulled out my notebook he wrote me a note.

(_Lily's writing; _**Daniel's Writing)**

**I'm so sorry. She kissed me.**

___When you two pulled apart, you went back in for another kiss._

******I'm stupid, I know. But...I'm crazy about you Lily.**

___Why don't you spew your bullshit to someone who might listen. Maybe a slutty ex-cheerio named Winnie._

******Will you ever forgive me?**

_You want the honest answer or the happy ending Disney one?_

******Can't you combine them?**

___It's not that simple._

******It is if you let it be.**

___Well I don't intend on letting it be._

"Mr. Horowitz, would you like to tell the class what you are trying to tell Ms. Puckerman?" Daniel shook his head, just as the dismissal bell rang.


End file.
